Corn harvester headers employing stalk rolls used in separating the ears from corn stalks have been employed in a number of different types of harvester headers heretofore. Representative of such previous devices are the machines described and claimed in the following patents.
______________________________________ 3,101,579 Karlsson et al Aug. 27, 1963 3,126,688 Karlsson March 31, 1964 3,499,272 Looker March 10, 1970 3,648,443 Sears March 14, 1972 ______________________________________
As will be seen from the foregoing patents, the rolls employed in the header constructions each include a plurality of blades or flutes which either extend radially from the axis of the rolls or somewhat tangentially therefrom, whereby it is only the outer edges of said blades or flutes which engage opposing sides of the corn stalks which move through slots or passages that extend longitudinally within the header, in the direction of movement thereof while harvesting the crops. In said devices, it is common practice for purposes of increasing the movement of the stalks incident to having the ears snapped or forcibly pulled therefrom to add cut-off blades adjacent the rear ends of the rolls to insure a final separation or pinching action of the ears from the stalks. Such an arrangement in said prior devices also result in substantial stalk breakage and thereby minimizes the efficiency of the machines. Further, it is preferred practice in the operation of corn harvesters of this type to leave the stalks in somewhat standing condition in the fields after stripping the ears therefrom, whereby additional machines may harvest the stalks and chop or cut them into condition for being used as silage and stored in a silo or otherwise handled for desired purposes.